Azara Mall
'Azara Mall '(Azaran: Atçaunt Mina) is an Azaran shopping mall located in Azara City, Azara. It's the largest and most visited shopping mall in Azara and the largest fictional shopping mall in the world. It has almost all stores. History The mall was constructed from 1953 to 1957. In 2001, the mall was renovated. Stores Anchor stores * Macy's * Sears * JCPenney * Nordstrom * Bloomingdales * Kohl's * Target * Walmart * Big Kmart * Dillard's * Best Buy * Costco * Dick's Sporting Goods * Living Spaces * Burlington Coat Factory * IKEA * Marks & Spencer * Azara: Official Store * Aldi * Saks Fifth Avenue * Ames * Circuit City * ShopRite * The Home Depot * Lowe's * Stop & Shop * Lord & Taylor * Nemian Marcus * Tesco * ASDA Banks * Bank of Azara * Metrobank Stores * Laserium Premium * Microsoft * Apple * Disney * Express * The Limited * Old Navy * Gap * Hollister * Abercrombie & Fitch/Kids * (Kids/Lady) Foot Locker * Loft * Lego * Forever 21 * Crazy 8 * The Children's Place * New York & Company * H&M * Finish Line * Banana Republic * Hot Topic * American Eagle Outfitters ** 77 Kids * Uniqlo * EKS * TheorySonic * Gymboree * GameStop * Ross Dress for Less * Payless ShoeSource/Kids * Ulta Beauty * Victoria's Secret/Pink * Build-A-Bear Workshop * Aldo * Barnes & Noble Booksellers * Party City * Tommy Hilfiger * Adidas * Pacsun * Bath & Body Works * T.J. Maxx * Vans * Aéropostale ** P.S. from Aéropostale * Charlotte Russe * Chanel * Louis Vuitton * Bvlgari * Daiso Japan * Reebok * Lacoste * Dolce & Gabana * Puma * Billabong * Nickelodeon * White House Black Market * Guess * Sunglass Hut * Spencer's * GNC Live Well. * A/X Armani Exchange * Michael Kors * Coach * Shoe Palace * Converse * OshKosh B'gosh * Dior * Virgin Megastore * Wet Seal * Bose * LG * Sony * Canon * Samsung * Hershey's * Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory * Skechers * Toys "R" Us ** Kids "R" Us * Staples * Fanzz * The North Face * Teavana * True Religion * Justice ** Brothers * DwnTwn * Motherhood Maternity * Pandora * M.A.C Cosmetics * Things Remembered * Kay Jewelers * LensCrafters * Windsor * Champs Sports * Zumiez * Shiekh * Sephora * Aerie * Orogold Cosmetics * Godiva * Sanrio * Box Lunch * Papaya * Kiehl's * Cotton On * FootAction * Sweet Factory * Bebe * Zales * See's Candies * Papyrus * Swarovski * Oakley * Brighton's * L'Occitane En Provence * Nine West * Hurley * Quicksilver * Tokyo Japanese Lifestyle * Daniel's Jewelers * Kevin Jewelers * Maxazria * Ann Taylor * Kenneth Cole * Rolex * Kay Jewelers * Michaels * Carter's * Garage * Tiffany & Co. * Crocs * Clarks * American Apparel * Avenue * Joann * BevMo! * Fallas Paredes * DressBarn * Diesel * Tesla * UGG Australia * Tory Burch * Talbots * Lane Bryant * Nautica * Perfumania * Polo Ralph Lauren * Kipling * Levi's * J.Crew * Athleta * Eastbay * Babies "R" Us * Woolworths * WWE * Playmobil * Orly * Ruum * Lipsy London * American Girl * Bob's Discount Furniture * 7-Eleven * Wawa * Sheetz * Limited Too * Tony Hawk Gear Shop * Duchess Shoppe * Casey's General Store * Coldwater Creek Food court * Chicken Wings * Antonio Burgers * El Pollo Loco * McDonald's * In-N-Out * Panda Express * Carl's Jr./Green Burrito * Burger King * Jack In The Box * Wendy's * Del Taco Bell * Rubio's * Potato Corner * Jolibee * Subway * Wetzel's Pretzels * Auntie Anne's * Cinnabon * KFC * Popeyes * Sbarro * Jamba Juice * Yogurtland * Starbucks Coffee * Green Crush * Frankie & Benny's * Greggs * Krispy Kreme * Pizza Express * Taco Mazama * Abrakebabra ** O'Briens ** Gourmet Burger Kitchen ** Yo Sushi ** Bagel Factory ** Chick King * Wagamama * Yasai Japanese Grill * L&L Hawaiian Barbecue * Ruby THAI Kitchen * Sarku Japan * Chick-fil-A * Church's Chicken * The Buffalo Spot * Tapioca Express * Great Khan's Mongolian BBQ * Pizza Hut * The Habit Burger Grill * Wienerschnitzel * Chipotle Mexican Grill * Cold Stone Creamery * Yoshinoya Beef Bowl * Ohana Hawaiian BBQ * Johnny Rockets * Steak Escape * Nestlé Toll House * Hot Dog On A Stick * Charley's Philly Steaks * The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf * Hi BBQ * Ono Hawaiian BBQ * Pholicious Vietnamese Rice Noodle Soup * Arby's * Genghis Khan * Dairy Queen/Orange Julius * Five Guys * Häagen-Dazs * Peet's Coffee & Tea * Creamistry * Baskin-Robbins * It's Boba Time * Prinkipia's Frozen Yogurt * Mrs. Fields * Raising Cane's Chicken Fingers * ShareTea * Surf City Squeeze * Chicken Now * Sminster * Farmer Boys * StoneOven * Hero Certified Burgers * Lee's Famous Recipe Chicken * Dunkin' Donuts * Togo's * Maggie Moo's * Qdoba Mexican Eats * Frullati Cafe & Bakery * Blimpie * Great Steak & Potato Co. * Domino's Pizza * Fuddruckers * Extreme Pizza * Roy Rogers * Round Table Pizza * Maui Tacos * Mountain Mike's Pizza * Long John Silver's/A&W * Gambino's Pizza * Carvel * McAlister's Deli * Moe's Southwest Grill * Schlotzsky's * Krystal * Great American Cookies * White Castle * Checkers * Hungry Howie's Pizza * Goodcents Subs & Pasta * Papa John's * Little Caesars Pizza Station * Chowking * Sam & Louie's New York Pizzeria * Anthony's Pizza & Pasta * Crumbs Bake Shop * Yogurt Mountain * Sweet Frog Premium Frozen Yogurt * 16 Handles * Menchies Frozen Yogurt * Tutti Frutti * Cherry Berry Self-Serve Frozen Yogurt Bar * Coffee Time * Robin's Donuts * Noble Roman's Pizza * NY Pizza * Protein Bar * Happy's Pizza * Tudor's Biscuit World * Mr. Smoothie * Caribou Coffee * Cheeseboy: Grilled Cheese To Go * TCBY * Happy's Pizza * Cafe Rio * Cafe Carolina & Bakery * Frying Nemo * Oh My Cod * The Frying Scotsman * The Codfather * A Salt and Battery * Hardee's/Red Burrito * The Krusty Krab * Subz * Grill's * Pollo Tropical * Jimmy John's * Fazoli's * Ben & Jerry's * Quiznos * Sonic * Mighty Taco Cabana Games, Movies, Bakeries, Cafes, Restaurants, & more * Azara Arcade * Azara Theaters * Seven Three - An artist run gallery * Azara Ice Rink * Nickelodeon Universe Azara * California Pizza Kitchen * Lazy Dog * P.F. Chang's * Olive Garden * Costa Coffee * HomeTown Buffet * BJ's * Red Robin * Denny's * Paris Baguette * 85° Bakery Cafe * Debenhams * The Cheesecake Factory * Texas Roadhouse * Rainforest Cafe * TGI Fridays * Buffalo Wild Wings * El Torito * Applebee's * Chili's * Souplantation * Outback Steakhouse * Romano's Macaroni Grill * Wood Ranch BBQ & Grill * Mimi's Cafe * IHOP * Yard House * Porto's Bakery & Cafe * Azara: Official Restaurant * Kabuki Japanese Restaurant * Lucille's Smokehouse Bar-B-Que * Hooters * Islands Fine Burgers & Drinks * Dave & Buster's * Ruby's Diner * Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. * Panera Bread * Tony Roma's * Claim Jumper * Vegas Seafood Buffet * 24 Hour Fitness * Black Angus Steakhouse * Wingstop * Chuck E. Cheese's * Gen Korean BBQ House * Urban Seoul * Capital Seafood Restaurant * Friendly's * Noodles & Company * California Fish Grill * Jersey Mike's Subs * The Flame Broiler * Pick Up Stix * California Tortilla * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza * Elevation Burger * Crispers * Sticky Fingers Smokehouse * Red Lobster * Smokey Bones * The Flying Biscuit Cafe * Bahama Breeze * Jason's Deli * Aladdin's Castle * Ledo Pizza * Cracker Barrel * Waffle House * Freddy's Frozen Custard & Steakburgers * Happy Joe's * Happy Chef * Country Kitchen * Cheddar's Scratch Kitchen * Fox & Hound Sports Tavern * The Ground Round * Crabby Joe's Tap & Grill * Coffee Culture * SPIN! Neapolitan Pizza * 5 & Diner * Bobby's Burger Palace * Johnny Brusco's New York Style Pizza * Cheeburger Cheeburger * Tom + Chee * Shake Shack * Lyfe Kitchen * Burger 21 * Ruth's Chris Steak House * Planet Wings * Cluck-U Chicken * Godfather's Pizza * Ponderosa Steakhouse * Tony Hawk's Skatepark Pizzeria * Hurricane Grill & Wings * Teriyaki Madness * Bob Evans Farmhouse Restaurant * Perkins * Ruby Tuesday * Golden Corral * Zaxby's * 1000 Degrees Neapolitan Pizzeria * KidZania Azara Defunct stores * Hot 'n Now (1992-2004; now Frying Nemo) Category:The Azara Company Category:Fictional shopping malls Category:Shopping malls Category:Azara City Category:1957